QBB-95
The QBB-95 (Chinese: 轻武器步枪班用一九九五 Qīngwuqi Bùqiāng Bānyòng, 1995; English: Light weapon, Rifle, Squad automatic weapon, 1995), or the Type 95 LSW, is a Chinese light support weapon designed in 1995 by Norinco, based on the QBZ-95 assault rifle. It uses the 5.8x42mm DPB87 cartridge. It typically uses 100-round drum magazines. It has a rate of fire around 650 rounds per minute and has an effective range of 600 meters. Modified versions include the QBB-97, based on the QBZ-97, which uses the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Type 95 is the light machine gun issued to the People's Liberation Army Support Kit. When prone, the machine gun has medium accuracy over distance (which rapidly deteriorates with extended automatic fire), and delivers decent damage. It carries a hundred-round magazine and has a short reload period when compared to the other weapons in its class. It can also be found mounted in some maps, with infinite ammo and high accuracy. However, the mounted version has no ironsights , and is prone to overheating. QBB95 BF2.jpg|The QBB-95 in Battlefield 2 QBB95 IS BF2.jpg|The QBB-95's ironsights QBB95_Reload_BF2.png|Reloading the QBB-95 BF2QBB95Fixed.JPG|A mounted QBB-95 in Battlefield 2. BF2 Type 95 HUD.png|The Type 95 HUD BF2 CH Type 95.png|Chinese Support currying an Type 95 BF2 CH Type 95 1.png|Chinese Support carrying an Type 95 Battlefield 3 The QBB-95 is part of the Back to Karkand expansion along with 9 other weapons. It has a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute; and a drum magazine of 75+1 rounds. It has a fairly controllable amount of recoil due to its low fire rate as well as having a burst fire mode. It can be unlocked by finishing the assignment "Let it rain" (20 LMG kills and two mortar kills). When initially unlocked, it came with extended mag, bipod and ballistic (12x) scope. The latter was removed in the March 2012 update. The QBB-95 excels in being a mobile LMG as it is remarkably accurate compared to other available machine guns and has a moderate to quick reload time. Combined with a foregrip, the QBB-95 makes an excellent weapon for the support class when attacking, as the gained accuracy and recoil reduction by deploying it on a bipod is marginal. The bipod attchment is actually more responsive in deployment than other LMGs and also features a unique and slightly faster deploy time. The QBB-95 previously had the ability to unlock the secondary modification of Extended Magazines, which granted an extra 25 rounds per clip, but this was removed in the March 27th 2012 update, along with the ballistic scope and PKS-07 (they were intended to be a Developer's exclusive accessory, except for the PKS-07 and Ext. Mags) . qbb95dogtag.png|The QBB-95 Proficiency Dog Tag. qbb95masterydt.png|The QBB-95 Mastery Dog Tag. BF3 QBB-95.jpg|The QBB-95 BF3 QBB-95 Iron Sight.jpg|QBB-95 iron sight BF3 QBB-95 Reload.jpg|QBB-95 reload http://www.ea.com/uk/news/going-back-to-karkand-5 Videos Video:QBB95 BF2|An overview of the Type 95 in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield 3 QBB-95 Wiki Video|Overview of the QBB-95 in Battlefield 3 References ru:QBB-95 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Back to Karkand